little csis
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: The csis are little kids
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own csi.

Rating: K+ for now cause so talk about sara's past. Might go up later  
when they are older

And thanks to my beta Sara Abigail for correcting my mistakes

the CSI are going to be kids in this story.. they are 7 when this story begins..

Catherine ran around the playground, with Greg, Nick, Gil, Warrick.

"Let's play a game" Catherine shouted. Everyone agreed. Greg noticed a brunet haired girl. "Hey guys, who's that" Greg asked. "Greg it's not like we know everyone at this park" Gil stated. "She looks lonely" Nick said point at her.

Catherine climbed down the playground and walked up to her. "Hi I'm Catherine, do you want to play with us." the brunette hair girl looked up the guys waved at her and she looked at Catherine.

"Sure, I'm Sara" she said. They walked over to the guys. "This is Sara. Sara this is Nick, Greg, Warrick and Gil" Catherine said as she pointed to each of them then the six of them played.

"Let's go to my place for ice cream" Catherine suggested "ICE CREAM!" Greg Screamed. All six of them ran to Catherine house. "Hi mom, the guys and I are having ice cream." Catherine said

"Ok Catherine, who this?" Lilly asked looking over at Sara.

"Our new friend Sara"

Warrick said as he got the bowls down and then grabs the spoons. "We met her today at the park." Gil said as he got the whipped cream, chocolate syrup and cherry out of the fridge. Nick was getting the sprinkles out of the cupboard as Catherine got out the vanilla ice cream.

Every one had lots of chocolate syrup, cherry, sprinkles and whipped cream on top of their ice cream. "Mmm this is good" Sara said then licks her lips. After their ice cream they watched TV.

They watched the animal rescue show on animal planet. "How can people be so mean to animal?" Sara asked "it's so sad those animals didn't do anything wrong."

"Some people are just stupid." Gil said. "It's happy ending because they save almost all of them and the animals get to go to loving homes" Nick stated

TBC..

Note: i origanaly posted this story on the csi board over at . my name over there is cathgil.

now i'm posting it here and making so changes


	2. Chapter 2

All 6 of them were best friends they went to school together and the spring turned into summer and they were having a sleep over at Cath's place. Gil had spider man P.J.s, Nick had Batman, Warrick had Superman, Greg Fire Trucks, Cath butterfly and Sara had princess. "

Sara did you know your name means princess in Greek?" Gil asked,

"Really, cool" Sara said. later that night Sara was crying.

"What's wrong Sar?" Catherine asked.

"You guys are my first friend's and I have to move to a different foster home." "Why do live in a foster home?"

Greg asked. "Last time I told someone they made fun of me and ran away." "We would never do that." Gil told Sara "Yeah, you can tells us." Warrick said. "We are your friends, we care about you."

"My dad used to beat mom, the fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital, I thought that's how everyone lived.. One day I walked into the bedroom to talk to my mom, she stabbed my dad right in front me, she didn't know I was standing there. I guess she got sick of being beaten and she was protecting me, I guess.

There was a smell of iron in the air, blood on the wall. A young cop puking his guts out. The woman who took me in was the first foster home. No one wants a girl who mom stabbed her father." Sara said then cries.

"We still love you" Catherine said then hugs her. Everyone agrees with Cath and hugs Sara too. "I could ask my dad if we can adopt you" Catherine told Sara and with that she was gone.

"Dad, Sara is getting moved to a new foster home because no one has adopted her.. can we adopt her please... I want a sister and we are her fiends me and the guys." Catherine told her dad.

"If that's what you really want" Sam said. "Yes!!" Cath yelled and ran to tell Sara.

"Sara we are going to adopt, you'll be my sister." and then they had a group hug.. "You guys are the best." Sara said then smiled her gape tooth smile.

The next day Catherine, Sam and Lilly walked into the foster home. "I'm here to adopt a child" Sam told the woman working there. Sara walked by and saw Catherine.

"Hi Cath."

"Hey Sar."

"We want that one" Sam said pointing at Sara.

"Are you sure sir." the woman asked.

"Just because her mom killed her dad doesn't mean a thing, she had nothing to do with it.." Catherine said to the woman.

"Poor thing, she needs a loving home." Lilly said. Sam and Lilly filed out the papers,

Catherine helped Sara pack her stuff. "We have to share a room, but it's big." Catherine said as she carried a suitcase down the stairs. "I don't like sharing a room." Sara said. "People steel your stuff." "I wouldn't still your stuff, stealing is mean" Catherine said.

Later that night they order pizza.

"We didn't get pizza much, too many foster kids." Sara told Catherine as they waited for the pizza. Then the bell rang and after a while the guys came in. "We came to help celebrate" Nick said "and Greg wanted pizza."

"So, I love pizza" Greg sang.

"We know" Warrick said.

"Cath are there any bugs in your house today?" Gil asked. Sara started giggling.

10 min. Later the pizza came and all the kids ate pizza, drank pop and watched Finding Nemo.

Few days later "We go to the beach today Catherine suggested"

I hope they have Ice Cream" Greg said liking his lips.

"What's with you and ice cream man?" Warrick asked.

"I would love to go, I'll surf." Sara said then took a drink of her Koolaid.

"Sound like fun, we better keep Greg away from the ice cream" Nick told Warrick.

"I can look for bugs!" Gil stated.

"Ok, everyone meet back here in 6 and be dressed, wear your clothes over your swimsuit." Catherine told everyone.

When everyone one was ready they biked down the bike path to the beach. "My mom's friend, her daughter who is 20 something is the lifeguard."

Nick said as they locked but the bikes at took off there clothes, because they put there swimsuit underneath.

Gil had bug swim trunks, Nick had dark blue, Warrick had red, Greg had green. Catherine had a pink and purple bikini and Sara had light blue.

Everyone headed into the water. Sara had her surf board. "Hey, guys watch me surf" Sara said as she headed out into deeper water and climb into her board, letting the wave take her to shore.

"Cool" Greg shouted then ran off because he heard the ice cream truck.

Some older kids came up and grabbed Sara's board. "Hey give that back!" Sara shouted.

"Aww does the baby want her board" the older male teen said.

"We are not babies, we are 7 so we are kids." Gil said.

"My dad is Sam Braun and he'll come after you." Catherine told them.

Warrick and nick walked up. "just give back the board man. "Warrick said

"it's not kind to pick on little kids and ladies" Nick said.

Greg came back with ice cream. "That's not your board, you should give it back and get your self some ice cream" Greg said.

"You babies are funny" the teen said again.

"Give me my board back!!" Sara shouted then gave them the death glare.

"Oh, look at this kid" the teen laughed. Sara walk closer and kick he in the shine. "Give it back or I'll grab the plastic shovel and hit you somewhere else." Sara said then picked up the shovel.

"No, it's my board now." Sara hits he between the legs and grabs her board when he drops it.

"Let's get the lifeguard." Catherine told Sara and all 6 of them headed up that way. The police come after the lifeguard called them and the teens got in troubled for harassing the kids.

They go back to swimming and Sara surfs some more. A blond girl walks up. "Hi, I'm Sofia. That was brave of what you did." "Hi, I'm Catherine" and Cath introduces her to the rest.

All 7 of them play and then head back to Cath's house. Sofia asked her parents first. They had Craft Mac & Cheese and hot dogs for dinner.

next day at the park.

"Hey guys this is Jim Brass" Sofia said as she walks up to the group "Heya Jim" Greg said in a high pitched voice

"Greg cut it out." Sara told him as she took out lollypops and handed them out, and starts lick hers.

"So Sara, do you like being my sister?" Catherine asked.

"Yea it's so much fun." Sara said then smiles her gape toothed grin then continues to eat her lollypop.

"So Jim do you like bugs?" Gil asked as he looked for bugs

"Why would I?" Jim asked. the little csis become friends.

Later they played in the sand box. Sara filled up buckets. "Bucket brigade, bucket brigade, bucket brigade, bucket brigade." Sara sang.

TBC... If you read this please review, if one reviews i do i know if anyone reads this


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thanks to my beta Sara Abigail

The CSIs were 8 and going to the county fair.

"This is going to be so much fun" Catherine said.

"I love roller coasters." Grissom said

"I want to see the animals" Sara said.

All 8 of them were going with Nick's cousin.

"I want cotton candy!" Greg shouted They walked to the petting zoo.

"Aww look at all the cute baby animals" Sara sighed.

"You can see animals be born" Grissom tells Sara.

"Eww, that's gross." Sara said. after the petting zoo they got Greg some cotton candy.. after playing games they went on some rides.

When the went on the Roller Coaster Sara sat next to Gil and held on to his arm and screamed the whole time.

"That was fun!" Sara said.

"Fun? You screamed the hole time." Gil stated.

Then they all went on some spiny rides. On the way out they got some more cotton candy.

"This was so fun." Greg shouted as he ate his cotton candy.

Catherine's mom picked them up.

"I had lots of fun." Sara said as ate her cotton candy.

"me too" Catherine said.

All 8 of them had lots of fun Greg races Nick and Warrick to Catherine and Sara's house for the sleep over.

Gil was already over there showing the girls a fingerprint kit he got.

"we can look for fingerprints and solve stuff." Gil said.

"Like who ate the last cookie?" Catherine asked.

"we already know it would be Greg case solved" Sara said.

"no!" Greg shouted as he entered the house causing Catherine and Sara to laugh. Few minutes later Nick and Warrick came in, then Sofia and Jim.

"This is going to be fun" Sofia said

"What are we going to do first?" Jim asked.

"Hide and Go seek!!" Greg shouted.

"Not it!" everyone but Greg said.

Greg was it he counted as everyone hid.

Jim behind the curtains and Sofia under the table.

Nick and Warrick in the basement and Catherine the bathtub.

Gil hid in Sara's closet. Greg couldn't find Sara.

"Gil why did you hide in Sara's closet?" Catherine asked, as they waited for Greg to find Sara.

"it was a hiding spot." he said. Greg found Sara under her bed.

"I was looking for you." Greg said.

"well you didn't try very hard" Sara told him. later they dusted the cookie jar and confirmed it was Greg who ate the last cookie.

"Greg eat up the cookies at your house, not ours." Sara said.

Later that night when they were all asleep in Catherine/Sara's bedroom.

Sara was making strange sound that woke up Catherine.

"Sara what wrong" She whispered. Sara didn't reopened so Catherine woke up Gil.

"Wake up Gil I think Sara is having a bad dream." she told him.

Both Catherine and Gil woke Sara up, who now was crying.

"Don't cry.. it's ok Sara." Catherine said.

"What happened in your dream?" Gil asked.

"I, *sniff* dreamed about when, *sniff,* my mom killed my dad." Sara cried.

Catherine and Gil gave her a hug then it thundered so load it woke up the rest of the sleeping kids.

Greg turned on the light then the power went out. they grabbed there flashlights and investigated. they looked out the window.

"Looks like a tree fell on the power line." Jim said. "How long before the power come on?" Warrick asked.

"How should I know" Sofia said.

"I don't know, how should you" Nick Said.

"Be quite." Sara whispered. "Yeah." Catherine said.

"Fight ..fight" Greg said Gil backed into Sara casing her to scream.

"Sara sh." Catherine said putting her hand over Sara's mouth.

"Sorry." Gil said. "Let's just go back to bed." Sara said heading up stairs. all 8 of them went up stairs and went back to sleep.

The next day, the rain had let up and they went to the park to play. All 8 of them dressed in old clothes. Greg and Nick and Warrick wrestled in the mud.

Gil watched until Sara came up for behind and jumped him. Sending both of them into the mud. Sara giggled and Gil sat up who was covered in mud.

Sara wrestled him getting him muddier.. She got muddy too. Jim threw mud at Sofia so she attacked him in the mud and Greg threw mud at Catherine So she went after him with mud. now all 8 of them were covered with mud.

They ran around the park. When Lilly came to check on the kids she was shocked how muddy they were especially the girls. "Greg threw mud at me." Catherine said.

"Jim threw it at me" Sofia said.

"I wrestled with Gil in the mud. it was funny because he didn't want to get muddy." Sara said and giggled about what she said. all of them went to there homes and washed up. Later that day

"Hey Greg you want to arm wrestle?" Sara asked.

"Sure. This is going to be easy." Greg said.

They arm wrestle and Sara wins.

"Yea!!" Sara said and went to the freezer and ate a Popsicle.

"No fair." Greg pouts.

"Come on Greg, are you jealous because you got bet by a girl?" Gil asked.

"Yea" Sofia said

Nick, Warrick and Brass are outside playing basketball

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I haven't heard from my beta, so the story isn't fixed. Tried my hardest, To fix all the mistakes.

Want to see what the little csis look like. Use the link.

.

Junior year of high school.. 

Gil and Sara were in gil's car driving from the mall to Catherine's place

"Gil what are you thinking about?" Sara asked.

"there isn't a song that goes with us." Gil Side..

the next song started.. Sara turned it up and sings along.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his carHe's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheelThe other on my heartI look around, turn the radio downHe says baby is something wrong?I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a songAnd he says...Our song is the slamming screen door,Sneakin' out late, tapping on your windowWhen we're on the phone and you talk real slowCause it's late and your mama don't knowOur song is the way you laughThe first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"And when I got home ... 'fore I said amenAsking God if he could play it againI was walking up the front porch steps after everything that dayHad gone all wrong or been trampled onAnd lost and thrown awayGot to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bedI almost didn't notice all the rosesAnd the note that said...Our song is the slamming screen door,Sneakin' out late, tapping on your windowWhen we're on the phone and you talk real slowCause it's late and your mama don't knowOur song is the way you laughThe first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"And when I got home ... 'fore I said amenAsking God if he could play it againI've heard every album, listened to the radioWaited for something to come alongThat was as good as our song...Cause our song is the slamming screen doorSneaking out late, tapping on his windowWhen we're on the phone and he talks real slowCause it's late and his mama don't knowOur song is the way he laughsThe first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"And when I got home, 'fore I said amenAsking God if he could play it againI was riding shotgun with my hair undoneIn the front seat of his carI grabbed a pen and an old napkinAnd I... wrote down our song..

"We have a song. that is so us." Sara said.

"who sings that?" Gil asked..

"You haven't herd of Taylor swift? she sings this song.. and lots of other songs and she is only tells him.

"oh." Gil answers.

I'm so going to kill Eddie." Catherine screamed

"what happened??" Sara asked..

"he was kissing some other girl. I'm so singing a different song for the talent show..

3 days later..

Catherine was the last to go.. Sara played guitar for the background.. "This is for you Eddie

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, The smiles, the flowers, everything, Is I found out about you,Even now just looking at you, Feels say, that you'd take it all back, Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, And you said yesYou should've said no,You should've gone home, You should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word, about what you did with her would, get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind,Shouldn't be asking myself why,You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,You should've said noBaby and you might still have can see that I've been cryin', Baby you know all the right things,To do you, honestly, Expect me, to believe,We could ever be the say, that the past is the past, You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness, And you said yesYou should've said no,You should've gone home, You should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word, about what you did with her would, get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mindShouldn't be asking myself why,You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,You should've said noBaby and you might still have me..I can't resist,Before you go tell me this,Was it worth it,Was she worth , no, no, noYou should've said no,You should've gone home, You should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word, about what you did with her would, get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mindShouldn't be asking myself why,You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,You should've said noBaby and you might still have me.."

The crowed went wild.

The csis stayed friends and went to college together and became csis.

The END!! In the future I'll be writing a csi high school fic.


End file.
